Retratos
by Sandra Snape
Summary: Serie de viñetas sobre la familia Black Chapter 4 Up!
1. Inolvidable

**Aquí les va el primer Sirius/Bellatrix que publico, este capítulo es el primero de un serie de viñetas sobre el drama dentro de la familia Black según mi punto de vista, espero que les gusten. Pueden sugerirme algún tema, poruqe mi cerebro no da para mucho últimamente XD.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**1. Inolvidable**

James tenía razón, necesitábamos seudónimos, uno con el que nadie sospechara que teníamos algo entre manos...él eligió el de "Cornamenta" y guiñó el ojo diciendo que los cuernos eran afrodisíacos, a Remus le escogimos "Lunático" por su condición y (entre carcajadas) James le puso "Colagusano" a Peter, conmigo fue más difícil... "Pulgoso" era un nombre vulgar, "Manchas" no podía ser, "Pelos" parecía demasiado muggle y cualquier otro nombre no era de mi gusto, les pedí a los muchachos que me dejaran escoger, y James dijo con una voz que sonaba como de mafioso que tenía hasta el día siguiente para elegirlo.

Me recosté sobre el pasto tratando de hacer fluir las ideas a mi mente, pero a los pocos segundos, me quedé profundamente dormido. Entre sueños me ví a mi mismo cuando tenía cinco años, llorándole a mi prima porque no se fuera a Durmstrang...

_-Porfitas Bella no te vayas- sollozó el pequeño Sirius abrazándose a su prima cual naúfrago a un madero flotante- ¿Si no quien va jugar conmigo?_

_-Narcissa puede hacerlo pequeño testarudo-_

_-Nooooooooooop, a pelos de ardilla no le gusta jugar conmigo a las escondidas-_

_-Mmmmmmmmmm ¿Y que tal Andrómeda?_

_-Ella no me deja jugar con sus maquillajes-_

_Lo siento Siri, pero tengo que irme_

_Te vas porque ya no me quieres, prefieres a Rodolfo el reno que a mi ¿verdad?_

_Ay Sirius, tu nunca vas a entender..._

Me seguí a mi mismo a la estación del tren que se llevaría a Bellatrix de mi lado, mi pequeño yo caminaba del brazo de mi madre cargando algo que yo no recordaba que tenía, llegamos al fin al andén, donde ya todos se despedían de ella...

_-Primis-susurró Sirius jalando de la túnica de Bellatrix- primis_

_-¿Que pasa Siri- dijo ella hincándose para estar a su altura_

_-Te quiero dar esto para que no estés solita- le extendió un peluche con forma de perro, con pelo de color negro brillante y unos ojos grises que refulgían con la luz- Es mi favorito porque me lo dio mi papi en mi cumpleaños_

_-¿Tiene nombre?- le preguntó mirándolo con ternura_

_-Nop- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza- tu ponle nombre_

_-Mmmmmmmm, veamos-Bellatrix observó al perro con curiosidad y le dedicó una excepcional sonrisa a su primo- Se llamará Canuto_

Desperté algo aturdido, con la voz de Bella en mi cabeza, recordándome una de las últimas veces que la vi sonreir. Me giré a ver a James, que estaba ocupado riéndose de mi.

-Canuto

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que me llamo Canuto.

Y ese es mi nombre, tomado de aquel inolvidable momento, del juguete de mi infancia, pero aún más importante: del ya perdido cariño de Bellatrix, mi Bellatrix.

**No es la gran cosa, pero nótese que es algo que se me ocurrió en cuestión de minutos asi que no sean tan malos conmigo y dejen sus críticas. **


	2. El precio de la perfección

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**2.- El precio de la perfección**

Desde pequeña me fueron inculcados los valores de una familia de sangre pura, los principios que hacían a nuestra familia estar en el lugar que, por derecho, le correspondía. No es fácil ser una Black, tienes mucha responsabilidad con la familia, debes hacer unicamente lo que se espera de ti y no más. Ese fue el error de Bellatrix: ir más allá, dejarse llevar por sus impulsos¿para qué¡Para terminar como una peligrosa prófuga del mundo mágico! 

En esta familia, tu primera lección de vida es la de la apariencia: si te ves perfecto eres perfecto, si tienes las amistades correctas eres alguien importante, si te casas con la persona correcta vas a llegar lejos.

Y ese fue otro de los grandes errores de mis hermanas: Andrómeda por fugarse con ese sangre sucia sin oficio ni beneficio y Bella por escoger al psicópata de Lestrange.

Desde mi niñez, estuve empeñada a ser la hija perfecta, la Black perfecta, la alumna, la esposa y la madre perfecta. No hace falta decir que lo logré. Jamás hubo de mi una queja en el colegio, nunca di problemas en la familia, conseguí un esposo influyente y rico y tuve un hijo prácticamente perfecto.

Dicen que la perfección se paga caro, y lo he comprobado en carne propia.

Andrómeda vive feliz, Bellatrix alcanzó lo que quería ¿Y yo¿Qué conseguí yo con mi perfección?

Sólo un influyente esposo en Azkabán, un hijo cobarde que escapa del Ministerio y una retahíla de problemas, deudas y humillaciones hacia mi familia que aparecen en los periódicos. Una situación deplorable.

De haber hecho lo que Bella o Andrómeda, tal vez mi destino sería diferente, quizás sería más importante y menos humillada, pero ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y querer cambiar el futuro...

La lección más importante que se debe aprender en una familia de sangre pura, es que el orgullo nunca debe doblegarse. Y después de todo soy una Black y una Malfoy, y orgullo, es lo que me sobra.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Espero que los admiradores de Narcisa no me odien, pero es que ella a mi no me agrada mucho que digamos... En el próximo capítulo hablaré de Cygnus Black.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado. **

**Sandra **


	3. Cygnus

3. Cygnus Black.

A pesar de que no era muy buena idea casarse cuando no había cumplido a toda regla los doce años, decidió que no podía negarse, por lo menos no a ella.

Era graciosa, bonita, con buenos modales y sobre todo, tenía buenas curvas. Imposible decirle no a tal ejemplar femenino.

¿Cómo iba a ser tan cruel para negarse a ese hermoso cabello dorado y a esos hipnotizantes ojos azul celeste? Sería un crimen, que él siendo un hombre, no reconociera la belleza de Druella Rosier...

Lo tenía todo: sangre pura, dinero, un buen apellido, belleza, elegancia, modales y una enorme lista de cualidades que no lo dejaban olvidarse de ella.

Y entre esas cualidades, una familia de asesinos que lo miraban con insistencia cada que el dudaba al hablar, cada que hacía un gesto inapropiado ante las proposiciones de la endiosada Druella.

Sabia que no podía negarse...no a ella, no a la encaprichada adolescente de dieciséis que tenía como única meta en la vida casarse con él y evitar que cualquier otra se atreviera siquiera a mirarle...

¿Cómo negarse a tales atributos?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya sé que es un asco... pero de todos modos espero que me den sus opiniones


	4. Destino

**Puff, nuevo cap de la abandonada Retratos, este es un capítulo que me costo mucho hacer, principalmente por el misterio que envuelve a la protagonista...Ojala les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la genio de la literatura JK Rowling.**

Destino.

Algunas veces, aceptas el destino tal y como viene, le das batalla, intentas cambiarlo...

Pero esta no era una de esas situaciones...

Entró a la casa en ruinas, con un gesto de alegría fingida. A su lado, Ted sonreía abiertamente.

-¿No te encanta cariño?

-Es...perfecta...

El hombre se adelantó a recorrer las habitaciones y ella se quedó tiesa en el recibidor, viendo claramente su futuro en esa horrible casa.

Andrómeda había elegido su destino: el amor por encima de todos los prejuicios e ideas de su familia. Había querido fugarse con Ted y comenzar una nueva vida. Ella que había nacido en cuna de oro había renunciado a todo por amor...

Al pasear su mirada por las telarañas y los desvencijados muebles, resonaron en su cabeza las condenatorias palabras de su madre:

_La gente no vive de amor Andrómeda.._


	5. Presentimientos

**Presentimientos**

Cuando Walburga Black se casó ni sus padres ni los de su primo, ahora esposo, mostraron la más mínima sorpresa. Todo ocurrió divinamente, los novios se veían encantados y la boda fue EL evento del año.

Sin embargo, la joven Walburga llena de curiosidad, preguntó a su madre por qué no le había sorprendido la noticia. La madre sonrió con condescendencia y respondió

-Hacia ya tiempo que lo presentía-

La joven, aun sin entender a su madre, se dio por satisfecha y el asunto acabó por la paz.

Muchos años después, la ya Señora Black miraba por una rendija de la puerta del salón a su primogénito, suspirando mientras sostenía entre sus manos la foto de la querida Bellatrix.

Sintió pena por su pequeño, no porque considerara tonto su enamoramiento, sino porque esta vez presentía que Sirius no tendría el mismo final feliz que ella.

**R&R!**


End file.
